La noche más fría
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Sobre la noche en que Mikasa y Eren se conocen y ella decide estar con él para siempre.


**La noche más fría**

Hajime Isayama es el autor Shingeki no kyojin, todos los personajes son propiedad de él y solo los uso a manera de homenaje en este fanfic.

* * *

Dolor, este mundo se resume a eso. No puedo más, no soporto este frío.

Justo frente a mí se desarrolla una terrible escena. Un niño, el desconocido que llegara de la nada y matara a dos de mis captores estaba siendo estrangulado por el tercer captor, me grita que luche, con el poco aire que le queda a su cuerpo encuentra la forma de decirlo, sus ojos se tornan rojos y su piel morada.

— ¿No sería mejor dejarlo morir? Una persona tan bella no puede seguir en un mundo tan cruel como este— Pienso sin mover un musculo, aun sigo aterrada por la muerte de mis padres

—Lucha— Vuelve a articular

— ¿Por qué luchar? ¿Por qué seguir viviendo? El mundo es cruel y el grande siempre se come al pequeño ¿para qué seguir viviendo en un mundo donde la vida de una persona se resume a una bolsa de monedas?

El niño me observa fijamente, temblorosa tomo la daga que instantes él mismo usara para dar muerte a dos de los secuestradores— ¿Por qué la tomo?— Me digo en voz baja— ¿todo esto es un acto reflejo?

Tengo miedo, tengo frío — ¿Por qué luchar para vivir en un mundo donde estoy sola?

—El mundo es de los que luchan y ganan— Termina por decirle y su piel se torna azul.

Luchar, luchar, mis padres murieron porque yo no era fuerte, quiero ser fuerte. Los recuerdos de los últimos instantes de sus vidas vienen a mí, veo la venda en mi brazo, mi madre, la ilusión con que me había marcado, su esperanza de que nuestra raza no muriera en mi, quiero ser fuerte, quiero luchar ¡quiero ganar!

Tomo fuerza de lo más profundo de mi alma, bajo mis pies cruje la duela del piso, una fuerza invisible me empuja hacia ese hombre, siento como la daga atraviesa la ropa, la piel, el musculo. Quiero ser fuerte, quiero luchar. Saco y regreso al sitio del inicio aquella daga en un baile macabro realizado por aquel trozo de hierro y mis brazos. No puedo más, la sangre salpica mis manos. El hombre cae con una horrible expresión en su rostro, tal como si acabara de ver al ángel de la muerte en persona. El niño yace en el piso respirando muy rápido, el color de la vida llena poco a poco su rostro mientras que con las manos trata de mitigar el dolor en el cuello.

—Gr… gracias— Dice muy despacio

Ya está a salvo de esos hombres pero ¿Qué será de mí?, hubiera sido preferible morir con mi familia.

Tengo frío pero uno que no se curara con algún abrigo material.

Pasamos unas horas sentados en la cabaña, dos almas jóvenes acompañados de tres cadáveres bañados en sangre. No siento asco ni miedo, no siento absolutamente nada. Él me observa curioso, como tratando de adivinar porque soy tan diferente a él, mi piel, mi cabello y mis ojos. Después de pasar ese lúgubre momento llego su padre y dos soldados. Veo el amor con que el Dr. abraza al niño, justo como mi padre solía abrazarme a mí pero no puedo sentir nada, es extraño y el frío se hace aun más intenso.

—Ven a casa— Me dice el niño cuando les pregunto a donde ir

—Tengo frío— Es lo único que le pude decir

Se quita del cuello la bufanda y con dulzura me envuelve en ella, era tan cálida y con un hermoso olor, olor a hogar, olor a amor.

¿Por qué hace esto por una extraña? sus ojos irradian tanta dulzura, es como un ángel, empiezo a sentir calor, pero no un calor corporal si no un calor en el alma, él había podido romper ese tempano que había congelado mi corazón. Quiero estar con él, alguien con el poder para derretir témpanos debe ser una persona fuerte, quiero ser tan fuerte como él. Quiero vivir para ver ese rostro feliz y sobre todo no quiero volver a sentir frío.

—Quiero que seas mi corazón— Susurro y juro que le entregaría el resto de mi vida

* * *

Justo acabo de volver a leer el manga, fue curioso que no analizara bien aquella parte del manga, pieza clave para poder entender el carácter tan distante de Mikasa y su amor por Eren, sin duda alguna después de esto la entiendo más. "No tengo corazón" dijo en el capitulo 48, más bien su corazón es Eren.

Gracias por leer

"La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres" Aurum


End file.
